Offer Taken?
by M.MarvinN.Nancy
Summary: Tessa has an offer from Will. By: M. Marvin
1. Chapter 1

**_What if Tessa Gray didn't turn down William Herondale's offer at the end of Clockwork Angel? Reworded so it's not exactly like Clockwork Angel._**

"My room?" asked Tessa.

"Really Tess? You can't be that naive." Will replied comically.

"But Will you don't understand…" Before she could finish Will interupted.

"What's to understand? Your either attracted to me and want to have me at your disposal whenever you chose to have me or your in no way attracted to me and you don't want me at all. What's it going to be Tessa?"

"Will I want a man to court me. I want a man who wants to marry me and be with me because he loves me. I don't want someone who only wants me for...well for intercourse."

"Look Tess, I understand what you want, but I have somethings...somethings I wish not to share with anyone in my life yet. So be it as it may this is the only way you can be with someone like me."

"Will, if I don't do this, will I lose you?" Tessa asked hesitantly.

"No! You will not lose me, but I'm sure that it would be slightly awkward for us to see one another around the Institute."

"Well…" Tessa paused for a moment to look into Will's deep, blue eyes hoping to see that he wasn't serious, but when she looked up at him she saw that he wasn't even looking at her.

"Well, Will you really think your something don't you?"

"No." Will snapped.

"Really William."

"Look Tess, I told you it's either this or no way."

"Why can't we just be friends?" Tessa pleaded.

"Because Tessa you can't just be my friend, as much as I can't just be yours. I am always going to want more from you, and more of you. I knew I wanted more from you the night we kissed in the attic." Will explained.

"Will."

"Tessa just go. Go now and don't turn around."

"But…" Will wouldn't let her finish.

"GO!" He screamed.

"Fine Will, fine." Tessa began to leave the roof. She didn't turn to see that Will had finally looked up from the ground to watch her leave. She also didn't get to see the single tear that ran down his left cheek. She stopped about six steps away from Will. She turned and ran right into his arms and he gasped in surprise.

"Will please stop making me leave you." She pleaded.

"Tess, I-" She didn't let him finish. She had placed her finger over his lips to close his mouth.

"Look William Herondale if you say that the only way I can be near you is to give my body to you, then so be it."

"Tess. Why did you change your mind?"

"Because you mean more to me than anything in the world, and you are someone I wish to keep in my life, no matter what I must give up to do so." And with that said Will placed his hands around her face and pulled her to him and kissed her. Nothing could take this moment away from them, not even the sound of Jem's cane as he walked across the roof to greet them.

_**This is my first FanFic that I've written completly on my own. I hope you enjoyed it. More to come. Follow and review :) M. Marvin**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Well what have we here?" Jem asked. Neither Will nor Tessa spoke. So Jem continued.

"I'm guessing I haven't been paying enough attention to you Will, so you had to go and find someone else to bother." Will spoke to Tessa in a low whisper that Jem could not hear.

"Should we say something to him or at least turn around to look at him?"

"Maybe if we act like we don't hear him he'll disappear." Tessa whispered back with and grinned. Will chuckled and replied. "We can't do that."

"Well then since no one wishes to speak, I'm assuming after what I just walked in on that you two are an item now?" Jem asked.

"Jem. We wish to keep this between ourselves if you do not mind." It was Tessa who finally turned around and spoke. Will looked at her astonished, he would of thought for sure that she would want everyone to know about them.

"Very well then, let me leave you to your business. Oh and Will, I will start knocking." Jem winked and began to chuckle as he left the roof. Tessa turned back to Will and smiled.

"Tess, I think I lo-" Will was interrupted.

"Don't say anything you're going to regret Mr. Herondale." Tessa smiled and grabbed his hand and led him off the roof into the attic. She turned toward him as they reached the window and she pulled his face toward hers. Surprised once more Will smiled as she began to kiss him. Never wanting to let him go, because all Tessa ever wanted was to kiss him whenever and however she wanted. Now she could do so without judgment and without permission, and Will seemed to absolutely love it. As they kissed and ran each others hands through their hair, Tessa walked backwards towards Will's bed. She walked slowly and with every step she began to unbutton a button from his collared shirt. When she approached the last button that was located around his waist, she put her hands on his bare, pale skin and rubbed softly up to his chest feeling every rune on her way up to his shoulders, where she push the shirt off of him. When he realized what she was doing he pulled away from her, at the same time his shirt hit the floor.

"Tessa."

"Will." She replied while trying to move back to him.

"Stop."

"I thought this is what you wanted Will."

"It is Tessa but I thought-" His voice broke off as she finally made her way back over to him.

"Will this is what you wanted from me right?" She asked with her big, grey eyes staring up at him. As much as Will had told her he wanted her, he seemed to start having second thoughts about it. Thinking things such as: _What if she falls in love with me after she gets to know me better? What if she figures out the truth of my curse and still loves me and dies? Why had I brought this up to her knowing the consequences she would face if she ended up loving me?_ Will's thoughts were soon interrupted.

"Will? Will are you okay?" Tessa asked sounding confused. Will replied, his voice calm when he spoke, "Oh sorry. Yes Tessa I am fine. I think I just need some rest tonight, do you think we can pick this up another time?"

"Sure Will whatever you want." And with that Tessa leaned up and kissed Will's forehead and let go of him. He watched her as she left closing the door behind her.

_**More to come! Follow and review :) Thanks **_

_**M. Marvin**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Will's p.o.v.**

After Tessa left my room, I couldn't seem to get the events of the past couple of hours with her out of my head. How could I have purposed such a thing to her? Why did she say yes? Everything just went to hell the moment she turned and ran to me and I looked up at her. Her beautiful, wild, grey eyes and the way she blushes when she realizes she's been staring to long. She just makes me all frustrated, not to mention how she makes me feel when we kiss. Even her name sends goosebumps down my spine.

"This woman will be the death of me, or I the death of her." I said aloud. Tired from all the thinking I decided it was time for me to rest. It might be impossible to do so but I have to try. As I laid my head among my pillows and closed my eyes I could feel myself slipping away, and the first thing I slipped away to was an image. A beautiful one of...Tessa.

**Tessa's p.o.v.**

Finally after making it back to my room, I wrapped myself up into a couple of my blankets and rested on my bed with the copy of _'Jane Eyre'_ I borrowed from the library. I got through five pages when I heard a knock at the door. My first thought was...Will. So I jumped up out of my blankets and hurried to the door. But it was not Will who stood in front of me.

"Jem?"

"Tessa, hi. Did I wake you?" He asked.

"No Jem, I was up." I replied, a little upset.

"Okay, well might I come in to speak to you?" He asked.

"Sure." I replied calmly this time trying to hide my disappointment, and let Jem in. He walked over and sat in one of the chairs beside my bed. I proceeded to wrap back up into my blankets on my bed.

"So what do you need to talk about so late Jem?" I asked still trying to hide my feelings.

"Well I need to speak to you about Will." His voice began to shake, but he continued, "I think you made a wrong decision."

"What do you mean Jem?" I asked confused.

"Well Tessa, I guess you never thought about me. Have you even considered that I have feelings?" Jem looked at me with disappointment in his eyes.

"Wait. What? Your upset about Will and I?"

"Yes." Jem replied sternly.

"Jem, I did not realize you were upset. When you saw Will and I on the roof why didn't you say something to us?"

"I could not say something with Will standing there. This is something that needs to be between you and I." He explained.

"Why? Don't you think Will should know you do not agree with us being together?" I asked still confused.

"Tessa the only reason I do not agree with you two being together is..." He stopped speaking and rose from his chair and moved to set on my bed next to me.

"Tessa."

"Jem?"

"I like you. I know it sounds a bit strange since we haven't spent that much time together, but your different. Theres something about you I can not get out of my head." He explain.

"Jem I don..." Before I could finish Jem was kissing me. His lips were cold, soft and delicate upon mine. They were not warm and full like Will's. He moved one of his hands to my face and the other through my hair. It was then that I realized I might have feelings for Jem, so I kissed him back. All at once the thought of the hours past came rushing to my head. I pulled away from Jem as fast as I possibly could. I did not want to hurt Jem, but I know I have strong feelings for Will and I don't wish to do anything to hurt him.

"Jem, I'm sorry but I have to ask you to leave." I tried to keep my voice calm.

"It's okay Tessa, I'm sure you need time to think about what just happen. You know if you need me, I'm right across the hallway." With that Jem smiled, said goodnight, hugged me and left the room. After he left I laid my head on my pillows to think about what just happen, and to think about Will. What would Will think about what just happen? I questioned myself. With that being the last thought I remember going through my head, I slowly fell asleep.

_**Thanks for the reviews. Still more to come. Follow and Review. Thanks M. Marvin :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Will's p.o.v.

"Good morning everyone." I said when I entered the dining room for breakfast. I scanned around the room for Tessa, but to my surprise she was no where.

"Oh good morning Will." It was Jem who greeted me as I took a seat next to him.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, not wanting to single Tessa out.

"Henry is in his workshop and Charlotte just finished her breakfast and left. Tessa on the other hand, I haven't seen her all morning." Jem winked at me when he said Tessa's name. I acted as though I had not seen him wink, and casually started to eat my breakfast.

Breakfast continued with a little small talk between Jem and Jessamine, while my mind was stuck on Tessa. As I replayed the events of last night in my head, I thought about how I probably upset her. How am I going to explain to her about last night? I had been lost in thought all morning about what I am going to say. I could not tell her or anyone why we could not be together. As much as I want everyone to know, they just can not. I keep thinking of reason's Tessa and I can not be together. Reason's like: I'm a shadowhunter, there's no point in becoming involved with me because I will die young. Another is that our relationship would have to be kept a secret, and the last one I could think of is that she's a Warlock. I hate the last reason, but I know that it will be the one that will hurt her the most, I just might lose her forever if I use it. As I was lost in thought, I felt a slight pressure on my left shoulder. I snapped out of my thoughts to look up and saw that it was just Jem.

"I'm going to train. Would you like to join me?" He asked.

"Umm maybe in a bit. I have to change into my gear first and I have a few errands to run." I replied.

"Okay. I'll be training till lunch, so when you finish you should join me." He replied, smiled and began to leave the room.

"I think I will." I hurried to reply as he left. After he was gone I finished my breakfast and hurried off to Tessa's room. I knocked a few times and received no answer. Where could she be? I asked myself. I knew there was a chance she could be out touring London, or she could be in the drawing room or library. I know I have a better chance of finding her in the library, so I ran around the Institute till I made it to the doors of the library. I stopped to run my fingers quickly through my hair to try and fix what all the running had messed up. I opened the doors to see a small, female silhouette of Tessa, curled up on the window seat reading _'The Shadowhunter's Codex'_. Quietly I closed the doors behind me and slowly made my way over to her. As I grew closer I could smell the scent of lavender causing the corners of my mouth to curl up, and then I spoke calmly and very quietly,

"Tessa?"

_**I know this chapter is short but I had to make everyone want to come back to read more. :) Follow and Review... Thanks M. Marvin **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Will's p.o.v.**

When I spoke Tessa looked up from the book, her beautiful eyes red, and running down her cheek was a single tear drop. When she saw that it was me who had spoke, she quickly turned away and wiped the tear from her cheek. Then she said,

"I'm sorry. You were not suppose to see me like this." I smiled and moved closer to her. I thought about stopping and backing away but something just drew me closer to her. I kept my eyes on her as I walked over and sat down next to her by the window.

"What's wrong?" I finally asked, still keeping my eyes on her.

"It's nothing you need to worry yourself with." She replied.

"Tessa you know you can talk to me."

"Yes, I know." She replied, still looking down at the book, she moved and tilted her head onto my shoulder.

"Tessa?" I asked.

"Will?" She asked, turning to look up at me. I didn't have enough time to turn away from her. Our eyes connected, and without thought I was lost in hers. I can not get over how beautiful she is, as I looked at her face. I finally moved my view from her eyes, and saw her lips. They're so full and pink, I longed to kiss her. Then without hesitation I leaned in and began to do just that. My mind was telling me to pull away, but my heart was telling me to stay , to embrace her and never let her go. I want her, and I need her. She gasped in surprise and softly kissed me back. Her lips were warm and tasted of strawberries. Our tongues began to dance around one another. I slowly shifted my body so that I was sitting facing her, never taking my lips away from hers. Then I slowly moved my hands to her face, and gently placed them around it. She flinched at my touch, and followed my movements by placing her hands around my face. She slowly rubbed them from my cheeks through to the back of my neck and locked her hands together.

"Will?" She whispered, without moving her lips from mine.

"Tess?" I asked, not moving my lips away either.

"I want you." She whispered.

"I want you too." I replied.

"But…" She began as she finally pulled away. I quickly turned my head away from her so that I could not see her.

"But Will I thought things had changed after last night? I thought you did not want me?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"Tess, I will always want you no matter what I say." I replied.

"I love when you call me that." She replied and put her hand on my chin and turned my face to meet hers. She smiled and looked directly into my eyes. I tried to fight the feelings growing inside myself. I tried to fight the urgency to kiss her. Then with a slight giggle she leaned back over to me and began kissing me again.

Tessa kept kissing me, and pulling me closer to her. I tried to pull away to breathe but she just pulled me back. I did not want to be released from her embrace, but I need to breathe. I finally pulled myself away from her, and she gasped.

"I'm so sorry. I got a little carried away." She whispered, then tucked her head down in between her knees.

"No trust me your not the one that got carried away. I'm sorry I pulled away, I just needed a second to breathe." I explain, and she laughed.

"So do you wish to do it again?" She asked. But before I could reply she rose from her seat.

"Come with me." She demanded.

"Okay." I replied, and rose from the window seat as she grabbed my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise." She replied with a smile. We went into the hallway outside the Library and she turned to look at me.

"Close your eyes please." She demanded in a sweet tone.

"Tessa."

"Will please for once listen to me." She pleaded.

"Fine." I closed my eyes. I could smell the lavender on her skin and I could hear the doors to the Library close behind me. I heard her feet walking along the hallways of the Institute, then I heard another door. It opened and I was pulled inside a room. I heard the door close and then I heard her,

"Keep your eyes closed." I did as Tessa said. She sat me down in a chair and told me not to move. I felt her release my hand, and then heard her walk away. Still wondering what was going on,I asked,

"Tessa?"

"William?" She replied back.

"What are we doing?"

"Hold on." She replied back, her voice muffled. A few moments past and out of nowhere I felt her hands on my face. She gently touched her lips to mine and began to kiss me.

"You can open your eyes now." She whispered, still kissing me. I opened them to look around her and saw that we were in her room. As I embraced her kiss a little more knowing that we would not be bothered, I moved my hands to her waist. It was only then that I realized she was nude. I pushed her away and grabbed a blanket from her bed, and wrapped it around her undressed body.

"Tess, where are your clothes?" I asked trying to stay calm.

"Will!" She shouted.

"Seriously Tessa what are you doing?"

"Will I thought…" She began.

"I thought you wanted me?" She finished.

"Tess, I do want you but…" I began to explain when I all of the sudden she dropped the blanket. I was then lost in thought about how her body looked. How every curve looked as if it was sculpted by an artist. She looks magnificent, and is making it very hard for me to hide my feelings from her.

"You're driving me crazy." I didn't realize I had said it a loud.

"Sorry. I thought you wanted me. Why do you keep pushing me away?" She asked.

"I'm not pushing you away Tess." I replied.

"Then what's going on?" She asked.

"I have thought about you a lot since last night, Tessa. Something you said to me made me realize I had purposed something terrible." I explained.

"What did I say?"

"You said that you wish to be courted."

"Yes, I remember. Why did that change your mind?" She asked.

"It changed my mind because your someone I wish to be with. You and I are so much alike, and for some crazy reason you put up with all of my crap. You see the good in me when no one else does." I explained.

"So your saying you want a real relationship, not just friends with benefits?" She asked, smiling.

"Yes, but Tessa there's something you should know." I said and looked away from her and began to tell my story.

"I am cursed. If anyone loves me they will die. It could be tomorrow, next week, or a year from now. Eventually who ever loves me will die." I finished and turned to her as she spoke.

"Will I had no idea. It does explain why your such an ass." The corners of my mouth turned up.

"Look Tess I understand if you wish to leave me and not start a relationship with me, but know this…" I began, but was interrupted when she placed her finger up to my lips to silence me.

"Will, I have to be honest with you...I have loved you ever since you saved me from the Dark Sister's house. So I guess I'm already dying." After she finished she moved her finger from my mouth and replaced it with her lips. Her kiss was more intense, more meaningful than before.

"I love you William Herondale." She whispered between our lips.

"I lo…" Before I could finish there was a knock at the door.

"Hold that thought. Let me see who's at the door." She said, sounding frustrated.

"Tessa!" I shouted in a whisper.

"What?" She turned toward me.

"Your clothes." I said smiling.

"Oh my. I completely forgot." She replied, shocked. After putting on her night gown she pushed me into her bathroom and said,

"I still want 'us' to be a secret." She smiled. I smiled back and kissed her cheek quickly, she hurried and closed the door. I heard her open the other door. Then I heard her speak,

"Hello...Jem."

"Tessa, hi I was wondering if we could talk for a moment?" Jem asked.

"About what?" She asked.

"Our kiss last night." he replied. I turned to look at myself in the mirror, my face was blood red.

"WHAT KISS?" I shouted as I slammed open the bathroom door, and stormed out. Jem's face showed that he was caught completely off guard.

"WHAT KISS?" I shouted once more.

_**Hope everyone enjoyed the little twist in the story. Review and Follow if you haven't already. More to come! 3 M. Marvin **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Tessa's p.o.v.**

"Will calm down please." I spoke calmly.

"Why should I calm down Tessa?" He asked.

"Because Will, the kiss between Jem and I ment nothing. It was simply a misunderstanding." I explained and turned to look at Jem, who still stood at my bedroom door. Jem walked further into my room and shut the door.

"A misunderstanding? Really Tessa!" Jem stated, sounding dumbfounded.

"Look Jem, you know I do not look at you the way I do Will." As I explained I glanced over at Will who was still standing in front off the bathroom door. It looked as though a smile had rose on his face.

"What do you mean?" Jem asked. He looked at me like I had struck him through the heart with a knife, so I tried to ease the next few words out calmly, and with sympathy.

"Jem I don't really know you that well. We haven't said but-"

"Jem I think we should talk in private." It was Will who interrupt me.

"No I wish to keep speaking with Tessa." Jem demanded.

"Jem did you not see her kissing me last night? Did you not just hear her say she likes me?" Will asked.

Will was now moving toward Jem. He put his hand on Jem's shoulder, "Look Jem I really think you and I should go talk alone."

"NO!" Jem shouted, his voice cold and sharp. He glared at Will through his slanted silver eyes like he wanted to stick a seraph blade through him.

"I need to speak with Tessa, and I will not leave until I do so." Jem demanded, turning his glare towards me,

"Jem, I don't think now is the best time. You seem to be a tad pissed." Will said, seeming to be pissed himself. I decided that maybe I should interrupt.

"Jem look all you need to understand is that I value your friendship, but I do not think of you as anything other than a friend. You and I don't even really know one another that well either." As I paused for a moment I glanced over at Will, who still stood beside Jem, his blue eyes staring at me with such intensity that it took everything I had not to tell Jem to leave so I could wrap myself around Will and go back to kissing him again. I broke out of my thoughts and looked to the floor and began to speak again.

"You are an amazing friend so far. I don't wish to mess that up. Will and I have numerous things in common and I think that I might actually love him." I finished speaking then realized what I had said. I moved my eyes off the floor to look at Will. He was smiling like I had never seen him smile before, and his eyes were glowing. He then spoke to Jem,

"I think you should be off now Jem, unless you wish to watch me kiss my...'girlfriend'." The last word sent chills through me.

"Fine, but we will talk about this another time William Herondale." And with that Jem slammed the door to my bedroom without so much of a word to me. Immediately following Jem's departure, Will had me in his arms. He smiled and pressed his lips to mine. There was so much intensity in his kiss, but at the same time he was so gentle. As we kissed I could not help but think of Jem. Had I been to rude to him? I asked myself.

"Tessa?" My thoughts were interrupted. I then realized Will had stopped kissing me.

"Yes?" I quickly asked.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, why do you ask?"

"You stopped kissing me."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I am just worried about Jem now. I mean were we a little selfish and rude to him?" I asked.

"I think Jem is fine. He just needs sometime to realize that you and I are together." Will explained.

"I think I would feel better if I went to talk to him."

"If that;s what you want. I think I should go with you in case he tries anything."

"No. I think I can handle myself."

"Okay, if that's what you want Tess."

"It is...'boyfriend'." A smile rose on my face as the last word slipped out. The corners of Will's mouth turned up, "I'll be here when you get back...'girlfriend'." With that I leaned up and kissed his soft, full lips. I wrapped my hands around his neck and he put his hands around my waist and pulled me closer to him, to where there was no space in between us. We fell on to my bed, he then moved his hands up to my back and picked me up to move my head to my pillows. He was laying atop me, when I moved my hands down to his waist and untucked his collared shirt, and began to pull it from his body. I tossed the shirt to the floor, and began to move my hands slowly around his chest, feeling every rune and muscle on his body.

_**Thank you all for reading my stories. Also thanks for the Reviews and the Followers :) I hope you enjoyed this Chapter, don't worry there's more to come. Sorry about how this one ended but I had to leave you wanting more! Posting next Chapter soon. And check out my other stories too! Review and Follow! Thanks M. Marvin **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Tessa's p.o.v.**

**The morning after last night**

I woke to a knock at my door. When I leaned up I noticed I was not alone in my bed. As I looked at him I noticed how peaceful he was, he had a slight smile on his face. Looking at him brought back the memories of last night.

** Last night**

After Will and I finished 'making-out', i went to talk to Jem. I had found him in the drawing room, standing by the fireplace. He was not happy to see me. I could tell that he was still very upset about all the things that I had said to him earlier.

"What do you want?" He asked sternly.

"I...I just wanted to come talk to you."

"Why? I tried to speak with you earlier, but you wanted nothing to do with me." He explained, still upset.

"Look Jem, I'm sorry. I just thought you wanted me to tell you the truth."

"No you just wanted to make me look like a fool in front of Will." His tone was changing from upset to pissed.

"What did you expect me to do Jem? I mean you should of known I wasn't into you when I asked you to leave my room after you kissed me." I could hear the anger rising in my voice.

"Tessa I can't believe you. I know you felt something when we kissed. There's no denying it. Yet in front of Will you claimed it was just a 'misunderstanding'."

"Your wrong Jem. I felt nothing."

"But Tes-" I interrupted him,

"NOTHING!" I shouted.

"Jem please stop. I hate shouting. You are diving me up a wall. Seriously Jem stop." I pleaded.

"Stop what Tessa?" He asked.

"Stop trying to come between Will and I. Stop telling me how or what I feel or felt. You do not know me Jem." I explained.

"That's the problem Tessa. I want to know you." He replied softly.

"Why?"

"Because for some strange reason the moment I saw you, I felt a connection to you. I felt like I could be the person you need to make you happy." He explained.

"But Jem don't you see, I am happy. I'm happy when I'm with Will." He cringed when I said Will's name. His silver eyes glared at me and he replied back slowly,

"Why is it that Will always gets the girl?"

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"Well just look at him. He's beautiful. There's no wonder you love him." when he said the word love he moved his glare off of me, to the floor. I walked over to him and put my hand under his chin and pulled his face up to look at me. His silver eyes tearing up, made me want to wrap my arms around him and comfort him. Without hesitation I did just that. He gasped in surprise as I embraced him and he put his arms around me. He felt cool despite being in front of the fireplace.

"Jem your freezing." I spoke calmly as I pulled away from him. He tried to keep me in his embrace, but I pulled harder, breaking free from him.

"Tessa you don't understand."

"Jem I can't understand what you don't tell me." I replied still remaining calm.

"There's things you don't need to know yet Tessa." He explained.

"Jem you can tell me anything. We're friends, and what you tell me will stay between you and me. It will not go to Will or anyone unless you wish it to."

"I know. There's just some things that are better left unsaid." He replied.

"Okay Jem if you do not wish to tell me then you do not have to. Is there anything else you need to talk about or want?" I asked.

"I wouldn't mind another hug." He replied shyly, as he looked over to the fire. I knew Will would be okay with me just hugging Jem, so I moved over to him and began hugging him again. As I hugged him I felt water dropping down my back. I slowly pulled away, only to see that he was crying.

"Are you alright?" I asked sympathetically.

"Yes. It's just that I hate that I can't be with someone like you." He explained as he wiped the tears from his face.

"Jem you will find someone . I promise."

"I think it's time for me to return to my room."

"Okay Jem. I'll walk with you."

"I'd like that." He replied, and smiled. We left the drawing room and without speaking to one another, we made it to our rooms.

"Are we good now Jem?" I asked hopeful.

"Yes. I guess."

"Wait you guess? What more could I do?"

"Well you can start be keeping me company tonight." He replied.

"Why?"

"Because I'm feeling a bit lonely."

"But Jem?"

"Please Tessa." He pleaded.

"Okay." I began to walk toward his door when he grabbed my hand and pulled me back toward him and said,

"My rooms a mess. Can we share yours?"

**Back to the ****morning **

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by another knock at the door. I slowly climbed out of bed and through on my robe and slipped on my slippers. I hurried across the floor and opened the door to...

"Charlotte?" I asked startled.

"Oh Tessa think goodness your here." She said hastily.

"Whats wrong?"

"I can't find Will or Jem? Neither of them are in-" She suddenly stopped speaking as the door to my room creaked open enough for her to see... Jem sleeping in the arm chair by my bed. She gasped when she moved her gaze slowly to my bed and saw a shirtless Will strung out across my bed. She slowly regrouped herself and said,

"Well. Umm if you could Tessa just let them know that I need one of them down stairs." She turned and began to hurry down the hallway.

**_Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review and Follow. More to come. _**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Tessa's p.o.v.**

I closed the door quietly and turned away from it. I began to gaze over at the two boys -or men- that lay asleep in my room. Jem looked happy and content. I noticed a bit of color on his usually pale face. I tip-toed over to him quietly and kissed his cheek gently. I noticed a smile rose on his face but he did not open his eyes. I started tip-toeing again, but over to my bed and slowly climb in next to Will. I began to pull the blankets over myself, when I felt Will's hand on my waist.

He slowly pulled me to him. I tensed up and then relaxed, deciding that it was okay for him to touch me. He began to pull me over to him. I remained relaxed, letting him position me so that my back was against his chest. He slowly moved his arm over to my stomach and pulled me even closer til there was no room between us.

He left his arm wrapped around me. I gently placed my arm over his, and wrapped my hand in his. He then placed his lips on my neck and began to kiss me softly. I was thankful that I was facing the opposite direction of him, so that he couldn't see me blushing.

"Good morning." He whispered in my ear, surprising me.

"Good morning." I replied.

He went back to kissing my neck. As I began to feel flushed and warm, I decided to roll over and face him. He smiled, but his eyes were still closed. A thought rushed over me when I saw him. Is it possible he is sleeping?

Unsure I figured I would take a chance, so I leaned in and gently kissed him. I simply pecked his lips with mine, then pulled back to see his face. He smiled again and opened is eyes. They were full of sleep and were slightly red. But they were still beautiful. If anything they seemed to play off the red. I smiled and he pulled me closer and began to kiss me wildly. I pushed my hands through his wild black hair as he rolled me over to where he was atop me. I whispered against his lips,

"Jem." Will lifted himself up on his elbows.

"It's okay. I'm leaving." Jem interrupted.

"Thank you Tessa for speaking with me and sharing your room." Jem said. He smiled and before I could speak left the room.

"Better?" Will asked, his eyes glowing with excitement. Instead of replying, I reached up and grabbed his shirt pulling him back to me. I began to kiss him again. Our tongues danced together intensely. I did not want to break away from his soft, warm embrace but I needed to tell him about Charlotte.

"Will?"

"Yes?" He asked as he propped himself up on his elbows again.

"Charlotte was looking for you."

"I know. I woke up when you climbed out of bed."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"You just meant to wake me when you kissed me?" He replied. I smiled and knew I was blushing.

"I just saw you sleeping and I got the urge to kiss you. Sorry." I explained.

"Don't be. I would of kissed you too. Except I would not peck you." He replied sarcastically, and smiled. I giggled and looked up to meet his gaze.

"Tessa, you may kiss me when ever you wish to do so."

"Well then." I replied and began to kiss him once more.

When we finally finished kissing one another, he left to go to his room to change. I thought about us and then I thought about Jem. I thought about how he left this morning. He seemed fine but not completely. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at my door. I rushed over to see who it was.

I opened the door and Will was standing on the other side. His hair was wet, which meant he had taken a shower. I smiled at him and opened my door for him to come in.

"You know you don't have to knock right?" I asked.

"Yes but I thought you might not be dressed and all. I know you ladies can take forever to get ready." He explained.

"I'm not like all the other 'ladies' you've been with Will."

"I see. Well I apologize. Now will you please excuse me for a moment?"

"But you just got here." I demanded. He ignored me and opened the door, closing it on his way out. Still standing there in shock I realized that I had not gotten dressed yet so I hurried to my closet to grab a dress and started to pull of my night gown when all of the sudden my door opened up. I turned quickly to see who it was. I was in so much shock that I forgot that I was undressing. My gown was around my waist and I was turned looking at the door.

"See this is why I knock dear." It was Will. Hurrying to grab up my gown I replied,

"Really. 'Oh by the Angel' Will. Why would you do that?" He just laughed and came in.

"Would like some help Tessa?" He asked smiling.

"No!" I shouted, still embarrassed.

"Tessa?"

"What?"

"You look wonderful without a shirt." He said with the same smile plastered on his face.

After I finally went to the bathroom and got dressed, we headed over to Jem's room.

"Jem." Will said as he knocked.

"Yes?" Jem asked as he opened his door.

"Charlotte needs to see us." Will replied.

"Okay lets go then." Jem replied back.

We all walked down to the dining room and sat around the table. Will sat beside me, while Jem sat alone across from me.

"Hey guy's." Charlotte said when she entered the room. We all replied back with a simple hey. And she smiled.

"Did you all sleep well?" She asked, staring at me.

_**I hope you all liked this chapter. More to come soon. Review and Follow. M. Marvin**_


End file.
